Hungry Eyes
by Vicki595
Summary: “One look at you and I can’t disguise, I’ve got hungry eyes, I feel the magic between you and I”


Hungry Eyes  
  
TITLE: "Hungry Eyes"  
  
AUTHOR: Vicki  
  
EMAIL: little_miss_likes_to_fight@hotmail.com  
  
CATEGORY: Angst, UST, romance  
  
SPOILERS: "Children of the Gods," "Divide and Conquer," "There But For the Grace of God," "Point of View" SEASON/SEQUEL: Part 1 in the "Dirty Dancing" trilogy RATING: PG-13  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS:  
  
PAIRING: Sam/Jack UST, Daniel/Janet established romance  
  
SUMMARY: "One look at you and I can't disguise, I've got hungry eyes, I feel the magic between you and I" STATUS: Complete  
  
ARCHIVE: Archive: SJ yes, DanandJan yes, Heliopolis yes. All others ask first DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. All lyrics used belong to the artist or author, and are being used without consent. AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is Part 1 in my "Dirty Dancing" trilogy, before Part 2 "She's Like the Wind" and Part 3 "Time of My Life."  
  
A military ball was the last thing he wanted to go to, but the General had been quite adamant that both he and Carter were to be there as representatives as the SGC. They'd been in the infirmary for post-mission physicals when Hammond had mentioned it, and Jack had enjoyed seeing the smirk wiped off the petite doctor's face when the Texan had informed her that she was expected to go. What made it even better in Jack's eyes was that Daniel would also be going as Janet's escort for the evening.  
  
However, he did have to concede to the point that this ball was getting him and his team three days leave, and a weekend in Washington courtesy of the US Air Force. And it couldn't be all bad, he had realised, grinning as he had done when the female representatives had been reminded that they were to go in formal evening wear, not their dress uniforms. Jack had seen a sudden spark of interest in Daniel's eyes, while he tried to hide the thrill he got at the thought of his beautiful major in an evening dress. He knew that Janet had dragged Sam to Denver for the day to find dresses, but had no idea as what the result of that trip was. Even Daniel, the steady boyfriend, had no idea, and had spent most of the following day sulking in Jack's office after Janet had thrown him out of hers.  
  
In the time between Hammond telling them about the ball and now, they had only gone on one simple reconnaissance mission - rocks for Daniel, soil for Carter and lots of trees for Jack. Of course Hammond had warned them that nothing short of death would get them out of the ball, and Daniel had been doubly worried at what Janet would and wouldn't do to him if he injured himself.  
  
But their trip to P3X-701 had been quiet, uneventful, and as he had described it, boring. Walking back to the gate, Jack had jokingly suggested to Sam that they let themselves get captured by "hostile natives," just until Sunday morning.  
  
She had reminded him of the trouble they'd be in when the General sent out rescue teams, and found no hostile natives - just a colonel and a major trying to avoid a ball.  
  
  
  
It was dusk when their plane touched down just outside Washington, and an eager young officer ran up to the four of them as they disembarked.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill sir?" He queried. When Jack nodded, he continued. "I'm Lieutenant Rogers, sir. I'm to get you to your hotel for the night, sir." He snapped off a smart salute, standing as straight as a flagpole.  
  
Jack returned the salute, replying "At ease Lieutenant. If you could just take us to our hotel, it would be much appreciated."  
  
"Certainly sir. If you'll just come with me sir."  
  
"I don't recall ever being that enthusiastic," Jack murmured to Sam, who shivered involuntary at his breath tickling her neck.  
  
"When I was his rank, I was in the middle of the Gulf," she muttered back, trying to keep her emotions in control. "You wouldn't have caught me driving around superior officers to hotels and balls."  
  
They reached the car, and Jack was relieved to see that it was just a four-door saloon, and not anything special. "I'll go in the front," he told the other three, chuckling as both Sam and Daniel glared at him.  
  
"Janet should go in the middle," Sam suggested. "Then me and Daniel either side."  
  
Janet just sighed as she clambered into the middle seat, muttering something about size and needles, while Sam made sure that she got in behind Jack, knocking the back of his seat as she did.  
  
"Careful," he warned, humour in his voice.  
  
"Sorry sir," she replied, the tone in her voice and her sparkling blue eyes telling of her insincerity.  
  
Lieutenant Rogers was petrified as he drove the car to the hotel where most of the ball's participants were staying at, and where the ball was to be held the next night. He was fresh out of the Academy, and here he was driving around a colonel and two majors whose work was so highly classified that their CO could only take orders from the President and Joint Chiefs. Apparently, if you asked too many questions about it, you just disappeared according to Captain Stryker. So it was with relief that he dropped off his passengers outside the hotel, before heading back to the safe, welcoming arms of his girlfriend. Hopefully his CO wouldn't ask him to return them to the airbase on Sunday.  
  
"Well, here we are campers," Jack announced as they made their way into the lobby and to the reception desk.  
  
"May I help you?" The man on duty looked distastefully at the small group, and looking around, Jack realised that in jeans and T-shirts they didn't quite fit in with the splendour around them.  
  
"I'm Colonel O'Neill," he announced, using his rank to show this man that he wasn't to be messed with. "There should be three rooms booked - one for myself, one for Major Carter and one for Major Frasier and Doctor Jackson." He indicated each of his friends as he spoke, watching as the man's attitude immediately changed as he realised that they were military.  
  
"Ah, of course. Here you are Colonel. I need some ID from you all, and if you could just sign here and get your companions to do the same."  
  
After showing his driving license and scrawling an illegible J O'Neill, then passing the papers around, Jack grabbed all three room keys as they man wished them a pleasant stay and they headed towards the elevator. They were on the twelfth floor, and Jack was too tired to even consider walking up. It had been a long day... a long week.  
  
"Meet in the lobby in ten so we can get some dinner?" Jack suggested, standing outside his door, having distributed keys on their way up. He saw Janet shake her head, and realised how exhausted she looked.  
  
"I think I'm too tired to do anything tonight I'm afraid Colonel," she apologised, yawning.  
  
"I'll stay with Janet," Daniel declared. "We'll order something in from room service. After all, Hammond said the Air Force was picking up the tab."  
  
Jack wondered if they had set this up as he turned to Sam. "Well, Carter, I guess it's just you and me, unless you're gonna back out on me now."  
  
Sam just laughed. "I wouldn't do that to you sir. Lobby in ten," she told him, disappearing into her room. Jack felt two pairs of eyes on him as he watched her go.  
  
"What?" he exclaimed, turning to face the pair.  
  
"Nothing," Daniel shrugged. "Just that normally you wouldn't be going out with Sam on your own."  
  
"I'm hungry, she's hungry," Jack defended, although he had to admit he wasn't just hungry for food. "It's not as though we're going on a date or anything. We're just going to get something to eat. We would be going with you two if Janet wasn't so exhausted."  
  
"A double date?" Janet grinned wickedly, despite the tiredness showing on her face. Daniel saw it too, and he declared that they should let Jack get ready for his date, while he got Janet into bed.  
  
"Oh really Doctor Jackson?" Janet asked, arching her eyebrow as Daniel all but pushed the petite CMO into their own room opposite Jack's. "See you in the morning Colonel."  
  
"See you in the morning Jack," Daniel smirked, closing the door behind them.  
  
Jack just sighed as he opened the door, to change before he met Carter.  
  
Ten minutes later, he was waiting in the lobby, dressed in dress trousers, a shirt and a jacket. "Hurry up Sam," he muttered, checking her watch. What if she had heard the conversation in the corridor, and was backing out because it seemed too much like a date?  
  
"Sorry I'm late sir." Her voice pulled him from his worries. He turned to face his 2IC, and had to stop his jaw from dropping open. Sam had changed from the jeans and T-shirt she had travelled in into dark slacks and a pale blue close fitting top.  
  
"I... uh... you... that's okay. Ya wanna get going?" Jack stammered, slightly distracted by just close fitting her top was. For crying out loud Jack, this is Carter - your 2IC, your friend. And if you're this badly affected by what she's wearing now, imagine what you're gonna be like tomorrow!  
  
"Yeah, where we going?" Sam asked, taking the arm he offered.  
  
"The receptionist suggested an Italian about five minutes walk down the road," Jack replied heading towards the door. "I thought we could try it."  
  
"Sounds good," Sam replied, although she wasn't sure what sounded so good - the Italian restaurant or a night out with Jack, alone.  
  
"So, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Jack asked as they stepped out into the cool, crisp Washington air.  
  
Sam grimaced. "Janet said something about a beauty parlour, but other than that, no. Any thoughts on what you want to do?"  
  
"No, not really," Jack confessed. "Normally when we come to Washington, we go see the President or the Joint Chiefs or whoever, then fly back home. To tell you the truth, I'd prefer to spend my downtime somewhere that's not Washington."  
  
"So would I," Sam added softly. "But, we're here, so we have to make the most of the opportunity presented to us."  
  
"Hey! I'm supposed to be Mr Positive," Jack protested, smiling as he got the expected laugh from the woman clinging to his arm.  
  
"Is this the restaurant?" Sam asked, stopping and looking at the small eating place.  
  
"I guess," was Jack's only reply as he opened the door for his companion.  
  
"Table for two sir?" The maitre d'hôte asked, coming up to them.  
  
Jack nodded, looking around at the interior. It was larger than it had appeared from outside, and was mainly lit by candlelight. It suddenly struck him that this place was full of couples, and he wondered what Sam would say. A quick glance to his side showed him that she appeared completely composed, but Jack wasn't sure what she was hiding behind her military training.  
  
"Your table sir." The man stopped at a small table, secluded in the corner, and pulled out Sam's chair for her. A hint of colour crept onto her cheeks as she sat down and thanked him. "Your server will be with you momentarily," he told them, before returning to his previous place by the door.  
  
"You okay with this?" Jack asked in a low voice, leaning across the table to ensure that she heard him.  
  
"With what?" Sam asked, her blue eyes wide.  
  
"This," Jack replied, indicating their surroundings.  
  
"Of course," she sounded surprised. "There's nothing to say that two friends can't go out to dinner together."  
  
"No," Jack agreed, although he was still nervous about being on, essentially a date with a woman he was not allowed to love.  
  
"What would you like to drink?" A young man approached them, a pad in his hand, ready to write.  
  
"Fancy sharing some wine?" Jack asked, glancing down at the drink list in front of him.  
  
"Sure," Sam agreed. "Red or white - I don't mind either way sir."  
  
"Can we have a carafe of the house red please," Jack ordered. "Two glasses."  
  
"Certainly sir," the man told them. "And have you decided on what you're to eat?"  
  
Jack looked at Sam, who nodded. "I'll have the Pizza Quattro Formaggi," he decided. "Carter?"  
  
"The Pennette del Mare," she ordered. Their waiter nodded his head, before disappearing again. "Trust you to order pizza," she smiled.  
  
Jack spread his hands in mock defeat. "Hey - it's an Italian. What did you order anyway?"  
  
"Pasta tubes in a salmon and cream sauce," Sam replied. "Just don't tell Janet, or she'll be using me as her new guinea pig."  
  
"I don't know, I think she likes using me too much already," Jack grinned.  
  
They chatted comfortably for the rest of the evening, ordering a second half-carafe of wine just before dessert, for which they shared a bowl of Tiramisu. Throughout the evening, Jack had slowly become more aware of the music that had been playing softly in the background of the restaurant. Although he hadn't recognised many of them, the theme had been obvious - love, as it was clear that most of their patrons were couples. As he scooped up the last remaining desert for Sam, he heard the first notes of a song he recognised.  
  
  
  
"I've been meaning to tell you  
  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside I look at you and I fantasise Darlin' tonight Now I've got you in my sights"  
  
If only the words of the song could come true, he wished. Sam had been 'in his sights' almost ever since he met her. Ever since she had spoken those immortal words "You really will like me once you get to know me" and he had responded that he had adored her already, he had only been half joking. There had just been something about her, even from the very beginning. And that something had just grown and intensified in the time that he had known her.  
  
"With these hungry eyes One look at you and I can't disguise I've got hungry eyes I feel the magic between you and I"  
  
Jack realised that the amount of the alcohol that they had consumed tonight meant that he was going to be unable to hide all the love he felt for Samantha Carter. His dark eyes wandered her body, ravishing her with his eyes like he wished he could with his hands. Sparks flew between them, even when they were arguing. And no matter how much they tried to hide it from everyone, it was clear that it wasn't working, based on the conversation earlier in the corridor with Janet and Daniel. Still, they were their closest friends, so maybe it wasn't quite so obvious to those who didn't know them.  
  
"I want to hold you so hear me out I want to show you what love's all about Darlin' tonight Now I've got you in my sights"  
  
Ever since she had apologised to him for being late, all he had wanted to do was take her back up to his hotel room, and proceed to show her how much he loved her. Maybe if he drunk enough he would be able to do it - Dutch courage and all that. But he didn't want to risk their friendship, and her career, although he was certain that the outcome would be worth it. He wanted to wake up every morning holding her in his arms, and then go and care for their children and let the dog out.  
  
"With these hungry eyes One look at you and I can't disguise I've got hungry eyes I feel the magic between you and I"  
  
It was clear that Sam was getting uncomfortable with his scrutiny, so he followed her example and just looked at the table. Was his hunger for her that obvious? Jack didn't like to admit how well Sam knew him, but this was obviously just another example of her reading him like a book. Knowing exactly what... who was on his mind. But, it didn't really take a theoretical astrophysicist to work that out.  
  
"Now I've got you in my sights With these hungry eyes Now did I take you by surprise I need you to see This love was meant to be"  
  
Jack wasn't sure that he believed in fate - he liked the idea that he could control his own life. But surely it was fate that he and Sam were meant to be together. They seemed to be in every universe but his, and there had certainly been a lot of temptations thrown their way, almost as if the universe itself was trying to get them together.  
  
Jack signalled to the waiter for the check, which he immediately took, despite Sam's protests. When his card was returned to him, they made their way out of the restaurant, and headed back to the hotel. This time, when Sam took his arm, she still kept a respectable distance. The conversation had been strained ever since she had looked into his eyes when the song had been playing, and Jack realised that they intensity of his emotions must have surprised her. She knew that he... cared for her, a lot more than he was supposed to, but he had never said the 'love' word.  
  
Standing outside her hotel room, Jack opened his mouth to speak. He wanted to tell her what he felt for her; he wanted to ask her to stay with him. But she cut him off, by opening her door.  
  
"Thank you for dinner, sir."  
  
"I... uh, you're welcome Sam," he replied, using her first name on purpose so they could try to talk without the militant restrictions they normally faced.  
  
"Good night sir," Sam told him, shutting the door behind her, leaving Jack standing alone in the corridor.  
  
"It's always sir," he muttered to himself as he opened the door to his own room. "Always sir."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
End  
  
  
  
Songs:  
  
"Hungry Eyes" (Eric Carmen)  
  
All feedback to little_miss_likes_to_fight@hotmail.com  
  
Copyright Vicki Pryke May 2002 


End file.
